General Mikiel
Kouou gunseikan mikieru |Debut= Game: Strider (CPS-1) |Voice Actors= Kōji Yada (PC Engine) Erik Braa (Strider 2014) |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Gray Brown (Strider 2014) |Eye Color= Black Blue (PC Engine, Strider 2014) |Nationality= Russian |Affiliation= Kazakh Federation Meio's Army |Strider Rank= |Weapon= Long-barreled gun (Strider 2014) |Fighting Style= }}General Mikiel (the origin of the name is currently unknown), known in Japan as either the Kazakh High Officer ( ) or (collectively with the other officers) the Holy Marquis ( , lit. Marquis King)Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 20, is a character from the original Arcade Strider and all its ports. He returns as one of the characters in the 2014 Strider, under the name Military Officer Mikiel ( ) in Japan. Mikiel is one of Grandmaster Meio's followers and his direct representative in the Kazakh Federation, holding total control of both political and military power in his behalf. As a veteran military officer, he's also Meio's appointed overseer of his army on Earth. Mikiel's body is his main weapon, having willingly subjected it to mechanical modifications, which leaves whether he's still a living being or not a mystery. Mikiel is a corrupt and despot leader, governing over his subjects through fear and opression, demanding total obedience and efficience and punishing any insurrection against his or his master's rule with incarceration or even death. Constantly scheming and power-hungry, he greatly enjoys displaying his authority over othersCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #22: Military Officer Mikiel and gloating over the military might under his control. Also an opportunist, Mikiel will gladly convert to whoever is in charge at the moment for a chance to maintain a high-ranking position. Story Strider Mikiel is the head of the ruling party that governs over the Russian capital city of St. Petersburg in Kazakh, known as the city with the closest ties to Grandmaster MeioCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 18. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.. Since Kazakh was Meio's first target upon appearing on Earth, it's likely Mikiel surrendered to him and became a loyal subordinate, converting the city into one of Meio's bases. By unknown means (though likely related to Meio), Mikiel and the other 23 officers in the council possess the ability to merge into a mechanical monster known as Ouroboros, the Iron Ruler. Mikiel's opressive and reckless driving of Kazakh's political power has led Eastern Europe into a time of turmoil, and incited the creation of a Rebel Army in constant armed conflict with government troopsSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 4. This in turn led to Meio's eventual fall when they sought the Striders to contract an assassin, Hiryu, to eliminate him. After infiltrating St. Petersburg and slashing his way past defense machines and soldiers alike, Hiryu finally reaches the Grand Mosque's council chamber. Mikiel greets Hiryu on his arrival and proceeds to merge with the entire council to form Ouroboros. Unfazed, Hiryu easily brings Ouroboros down. Apparently having survived the ordeal and back in his human form, Mikiel taunts Hiryu, saying he'll never defeat Grandmaster Meio, and that he has control over everything in the world. Strider (2014) A decorated war general, Mikiel turned to Grandmaster Meio's service upon his appearance on Earth. As a military officer in Meio's Army, he seized control of Kazakh City's military, government and law enforcements in the name of MeioCapcom (2013). "Character: General Mikiel". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved January 23, 2014.. Known for his very particular hobby of collecting weapons, most of which he installed throughout the Military Ring to serve as traps. Having lost half of his body during a previous war, he had his body rebuilt as a weapon, effectively becoming "part of his collection". His hobby also led to the creation of the heavily-armed "Tornado", which he calls the "culmination of his collection". Its schizophrenic internal structure which only he can handle and its exhorbitant production costs, however, meant he owns the only one in existence.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #26: Tornado Mikiel maintains an opressive rule over Kazakh City, constantly broadcasting commands all over the city for its citizens to be obedient and perform their assigned duties to the empire, as well as reminding them of the punishment for disobedience, law infringment or rebellion and encouraging them to observe and report any strange activities from their neighbors. Once Hiryu breaks into the city's historical district, he places the area under martial law while Meio's bounty hunters deal with him. He's first seen in a meeting with Solo in his chambers, discussing Hiryu's progress on an holographic representation of the city. While he displays confidence in the Winds, Solo believes they will not be enough, expecting "the inevitable". Mikiel later contacts Solo again, communicating Grandmaster Meio's desire to contract the bounty hunter to hunt down Hiryu. Both Solo and the Winds are defeated in battle, however, and Hiryu eventually faces Mikiel inside the Military Headquarters. Mikiel first sends his troops at him, but this proves futile. Facing the Strider, Mikiel notes his training as impressive, but remains confident in his superior speed. A pursuit ensues as Mikiel lures Hiryu across several hangars while shooting at him and claiming he governs over Eurasia and that, as long as he's alive, his death is inevitable. Finally reaching his prized Tornado, Mikiel boards it in an attempt to defeat Hiryu. His tank destroyed in battle, Mikiel takes out his gun, thinking that he still has the upper hand. Unfazed, Hiryu's Cypher reflects the projectile back at Mikiel, ending the corrupt general's life. Skills and Abilities Original Mikiel shows no fighting skills of note, its only ability being the capacity to merge with the Kazakh council to form the powerful Ouroboros. Thanks to his body modifications, General Mikiel has enhanced strength and speed. His self-called "cat-like speeds and reflexes" allows him to keep a decent lead against Hiryu, and the strength of his mechanical legs lets him perform quick long-distance backward leaps or jumps to further elude his enemies. In battle, Mikiel has no qualms over fighting dirty, prefering to engage enemies at a distance and lure them into traps, or to directly order his Troopers to fight in his stead. Thanks to his mechanical body, he avoids direct confrontation by quickly escaping as the enemy approaches him and attacking from afar. He actually refers to this strategy as a "repositioning" technique.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "I'm not running away... I'm only repositioning." Mikiel wields a custom long-barreled decorated gun with the Army's logo emblazoned on its side. The weapon rapid-fires small fiery projectiles which bounce off surfaces on contact, making dodging them difficult. His weapon also counts with a long bayonet knife for use if his enemies catch up to him. Design Notes Strider: Mikiel's original design bears a close resemblance to Mikhail Gorbachev, who was at the time of the game's relese the head of the state in the Soviet Union. While he's only referred to by generic titles in Japanese, his English name appears to be an altered version of Gorbachev's first name, Mikhail. The actual source of this name, however, remains unclear as it is not featured in any known official English source or manual for the original game and instead became popular through its use in fan websites. Strider (2014): General Mikiel was first confirmed in the January 2014 issue of gaming magazine Famitsu, a few days before he was added to the official website. Mikiel was designed by illustrator Manami Yoshino. His design combines his original appearance (albeit now as a younger adult instead of an old, graying man) with a full cyborg body, possibly a nod to his Ouroboros transformation. His long-barreled weapon appears to be loosely inspired on the Shadow Tag Bullets as well, and his encounter with Hiryu could be interpreted as a game of tag, furthering the reference. Although known as "Military Officer Mikiel" in-game and in the official site, a few select sources instead use a name which literally translates to "General Mikiel" ( )Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Online Game Manual: Character Introduction. Accessed August 07, 2017. Due to the original character's lack of name in Japan, most Japanese sites covering his inclusion described him as a brand new character. Other Appearances Cameos Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken The character obstructing the path to Grandmaster Meio in the Strider board may be General Mikiel or atleast a council officer. The character is called a "shōnin" (possibly translated as "saint", in reference to the council's moniker of "Holy Marquis") and his sprite, while small and mostly lacking details, appears to be wearing the council's uniform and star-marked hat. The character is drawn as a bearded man with a furhat and a red long coat in the manual's artwork, however, losing any resemblance to the in-game officers. RYU-TMR no Retro Game Kaitai Gekijō General Mikiel and the Kazakh council makes a cameo appearance in this video game-centric manga, in the chapter where its two protagonists (Iria and Risetto) join Hiryu in his quest. The council discuss Strobaya's defeat against Hiryu, agreeing he was just a mid boss anyway and claiming the Striders are child's play when in front of the 24 officers. Mikiel then gives the order and the officers merge into Ouroboros, only for Hiryu to quickly destroy him with no effort. Gallery Pce_mikiel_portrait.png|''PC Engine'' portrait Pce_mikiel_portrait2.png|''PC Engine'' portrait (post-battle) NewStrider_mikiel_intro.png|2014 Strider intro card NewStrider_Mikiel_artwork.png|2014 Strider artwork (hi-res) NewStrider mikiel art.png|2014 Strider portrait NewStrider mikiel concept.png|2014 Strider concept art NewStrider_Mikiel_weapon.png|2014 Strider Mikiel's weapon StrHD mikiel in hangars.png|Mikiel taunts Hiryu StrHD_mikiels_death_1.png|Storyboard for Mikiel's death cutscene StrHD_mikiels_death_2.png StrHD_mikiels_death_3.png References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses